Uemura Akari
Uemura Akari (植村あかり) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at the 2012 March "Nama Tamago Show!" concert. Biography 2012 Uemura joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on April 1, at the "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~" alongside Murota Mizuki. The aim of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei is to prepare young girls for their debut into full idols, in the program, Uemura received vocal and dance training. She then participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition alongside several other members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, but failed. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that she would be debuting in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, and Otsuka Aina. They will start off as an indies group, aiming towards a major debut, and begin activities soon. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Uemura will be participating in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Miyamoto Karin. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On February 23, Uemura appeared in UTB+ magazine, with Murota Mizuki and Miyamoto Karin. On March 31, Uemura fell ill with the flu and was unable to participate in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. She will appear in UTB+ magazine with Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina in the Vol. 214 edition. Profile * Name: Uemura Akari (植村あかり) * Nicknames: Aarii (あーりー), Akarin (あかりん) * Birthday: December 30, 1998 (age 14) * Birthplace: Osaka, Japan * Blood type: O * Western Zodiac: Capricorn * Eastern Zodiac: Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member * Juice=Juice Color: 'Melon' *'Hobbies:' Chatting with friends * Specialty: Running high jump *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' SHINES * Looks Up To: '''Takahashi Ai, Sayashi Riho * '''Hello! Project groups: **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2012-) **Juice=Juice (2013-) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) Singles Participated In Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru Works Magazine Appearances *2013.02.23 UTB Vol.213 (with Miyamoto Karin & Murota Mizuki) *2013.??.?? UTB Vol. 214 (with Miyamoto Karin & Otsuka Aina) Theater *2013.04.24~30 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) Trivia *It was rumored that she might be from Hello! Pro Kansai, due to her appearing in a blog post. *When she first joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei she said she had difficulty holding a microphone while dancing. *On a rainy day she would watch TV at home alone, or sing the song Dot Bikini by S/mileage. *After failing the Morning Musume 10th Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition, she successfully auditioned for Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. *Her best sport is running high jump. *She wants to become a dancer like Sayashi Riho. *She is currently the youngest member of the Juice=Juice. *There was a drawing of her in Break Maxonce, where she had wings and a hatched egg next to her. *Tsunku commented on her: "She made it until the 3rd round of Morning Musume's 9th gen audition. She's still a novice in dancing and singing but that part also makes me smile. I'm expecting great things from her personality" *She wants to use her Kansai-ben in talks and MCs. *She says the source of her energy is talking to people. *There was a YouTube video of Juice=Juice that was taken down shortly after uploading because Uemura had a bad word written on her shirt. Honorary Titles: Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members from Osaka Category:December births Category:1998 births Category:2012 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Green Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Youngest Juice=Juice Member